


I'm In Charge Tonight

by Demial



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: But it's Mild, Emetophilia, F/M, Masturbation, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 00:24:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13492956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial/pseuds/Demial
Summary: This one's a bit odd. Even for me. It's cool if you don't like or want to read it.





	I'm In Charge Tonight

"I'm gonna do you good," you purred, standing before Genji in your sheer, red babydoll lingerie, smiling seductively. You stroked your solid, but flexible, strapon. You pressed your other palm into Genji's stomach and groped downward, fingering his vents.

"Well, I am ready for _this_ ," he said, his hand coming up to grasp your wrist.

You reversed the hold, gripping his hand.

"Mm-mm," you tutted, "I'm in charge tonight."

"Oh, I see."

The more you told him what was going to happen, the more syrupy with lustful anticipation his voice became. It wasn't long before you had him on his hands and knees on the floor, with his thighs apart. Your cleavage, and the curve of your tilted hips as you stood proudly, got you an obedient cyborg.

You knelt behind him and applied copious amounts of lubricant to the dildo and Genji's tight hole. He pushed back against your gently petting fingers. You twisted them, entering him carefully, and letting how much give your fingers encountered indicate how much pressure you applied.

Genji loosely stroked the head of his cock with a loop formed by his forefinger and thumb. You held the strapon dildo level, and with a hand on Genji's round buttcheek, you pushed thrusting lazily into his asshole. You were in no hurry and intended to build his orgasm slowly. Genji handed you control over his orgasm tonight when he bent over, and you intended to relish this.

You gave him a particularly hard thrust, pulling your hips back and slamming in, to remind him who was in charge.

"Yessss," he hissed.

You went back to rolling your hips slowly, and running your hands up and down the outside of his thighs. Tracing the shape of his hips. And pressing your fingers into the groves of his rubbery artificial skin. Genji murmured positive feedback, encouraging you to keep going.

You rammed his ass again.

"Ah," Genji cried out. He bent down with a low whine.

That halted your hips.

"Genji, what's wrong?"

"I don-I don't feel well..."

"You wanna stop?"

"No," he said decidedly, pushing back up on his hands. "Faster."

You were unconvinced but happy to speed up, resting your hands side-by-side on his lower back. Genji powered through the nausea and pushed back against you, even though each movement increased the spinning of his head and the pressure in his stomach.

You patted his back, then you took his worn scarf between two fingers and tugged.

"Bend back, Baby."

He bowed his back, allowing you to get a handle on the antennae-like objects jutting out from the sides of his helmet. You rode his ass like he owed you money. A big pile of money. Sweet, strained noises escaped his mouth, but it made the problem worse for him.

The pressure crawled up his chest and threatened to burst out. Genji keened in his throat, hunching over. His antennae were pulled from your grasp. You let your hands drop to his back again to ride his shifting back.

"You almost there, Baby?"

He nodded, agreeing with a pained noise. Then he heaved. Genji had to put his hand to his mouth, falling down to his elbow. His movements were weaker, and you had to take over by pulling his hips back and thrusting harder against his ass.

You were sweating from the exertion, probably not as much as Genji. Red in the face and scrunched from the effort of holding back the contents of his stomach. He slid his hand down to his shaft and jerked himself furiously, trying to win the race against his urge to vomit.

His legs shook, inching inwards and nudging your feet as he steadily lost control teetering over the edge. Genji bit his tongue as he came, using his teeth as a barrier. His hand slapped down to the floor from his twitching cock, which loosed spurts of thick, goopy cum.

Genji heaved again, this time more violently. The back of his head disappeared down below his shoulders. His body shook, making you tremble through the harness. You put a hand to his back and rubbed up and down. There wasn't much you could do besides let him empty his stomach and help him clean up after.

"You okay, Honey?" you asked, continuing to rub his back. Given how protective the material was, you weren't sure your attempt to comfort was getting through.

He nodded silently and then coughed, sharply and wet.

"I will be," he croaked.

You backed off carefully to work the dildo out of Genji's hole, then shimmied out of the equipment. It lay discarded to be cleaned up later, just like the mess Genji made on the floor just now.

"C'mere," you gently urged him.

He scooted over to lean into you with his shoulder, and you hugged him to you. He was surprisingly light, and you suspected that he wasn't allowing his full weight to rest on you. Genji's antenna pressed gently into the middle of your chest.

"I feel better."

"That's good, Baby," you replied.

He hummed sleepily, and you felt the gentle vibration if it through his armoured body.


End file.
